onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Momoo
Gender He?? Cows are female. Always. 18:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Then why was he sometimes in the series he was referred as a "he"? Joekido (talk) 19:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) We call him a he mainly because of the ring in his nose. That's commonly associated with bulls, not cows. 19:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) That's stereotype Supernova. He was clearly a sea cow so it could mean Oda was not well-educated. A cow can have a nose ring. Joekido (talk) 19:17, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Ahem. 01:48, May 11, 2015 (UTC) The Japanese term for "sea cow" is "kaigyuu" 海牛. The kanji indicating "cow" is gender-neutral, so we can't use the species name as a basis for gender. MizuakiYume (talk) 03:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Well considering that Mohmoo has horns and stereotypes aside like Nova said a bull is associated with rings in their noses so those two together make me think that Mohmoo is a he. Some females have horns as well. Since there is no specific gender tied to Mohmoo so far that is confirmed and taking into fact that, as Yume pointed out, the kanji is genderneutral, having it as a he is good enough. 17:04, May 11, 2015 (UTC) So basically we have no idea if Mohmoo is a he or a she or an it. Should we change to it to be consistent with other named animals we don't know the gender of? 16:47, May 12, 2015 (UTC) If that's the case with other animals, then yes, we should change it to it. 18:06, May 12, 2015 (UTC) The only issue we may have is whether or not Mohmoo was called male as implied by Joekido. Yume only said what the name of the species is but not if Mohmoo was called male or not. Arlong Park arc would probably be a good place to check. SeaTerror (talk) 19:24, May 17, 2015 (UTC) In japanese, pronouns are usually gender neutral. It was probably just a translation thing. 18:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes but that's not saying if it was the case or not for this example. We'll need somebody to check the RAW. SeaTerror (talk) 21:01, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I suggest calling Mohmoo "it". Mohmoo's an animal anyway. 00:48,May 19, 2015 (UTC) So we call Chopper an "it" since he's an animal now? SeaTerror (talk) 01:14, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Chopper's gender is known, Mohmoo's (apparently) isn't. Gourd's point was that since it's an animal, we can just use "it" without having to resort to "he or she" or the name in every instance like we would with human characters. 02:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) We changed Nola and Kashigami from she to it because of the exact same thing. Since it's not clear, and there's no way to tell, let's just go with it. 10:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright, the page has been changed to use "it". No one should a problem with this, right? Closing the discussion. 19:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Former Antagonist? I'd just like to bring that categorization into question. Sure, he's not antagonistic towards the Straw Hats anymore, but neither is he friendly towards them; he's just flat-out terrified of them. There's literally no other person on that list who didn't become at least somewhat friendly with the Straw Hats when they lost their antagonistic status, but I'd rather have it confirmed here before just making the edit. The Dreamer (talk) 06:10, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Robin counts as a former antagonist. Anyone in that category was at one point hostile to the Straw Hats. Mohmoo qualifies. 10:04, May 19, 2015 (UTC)